Diana and Drake
by gaia ladris-soren
Summary: Mostly about Drake and Diana, and how they came to hate each other. Did they start like that? I don't know, but lets find out! set before the FAYZ, at Coates Academy
1. Enter Diana

Chapter 1: Enter Diana

Diana POV

I walked up to the door of Coates Academy and paused, just for a moment, before entering through the large double doors. As I entered the first thing I noticed was the pristine condition of the hall before me. The second thing I noticed was that it seemed as though all the kids, who were supposedly troubled, were in class! "who would have known" I thought " Coates might not actually be that bad." and with that thought I walked to the headmasters office to get my uniform and schedule, not knowing how wrong I was.

Drake POV

I was sitting in the back of the classroom thinking about puppies, well about microwaving them anyways, when she walked in. She had long, dark hair that went down to her mid back, and big dark brown eyes that were almost black. She wore a small smirk on her face. I looked around the room and noticed everyone staring at her, the boys with lust and the girls with envy.

" ah, class, this is our new student! Her name is Diana Ladris. Miss Ladris, would you like to introduce yourself?" The teacher said.

"No, I don't think I would." she said, and with that she turned around and walked to the back of the class room and sat in the only empty seat, the one next to me.

"Miss Ladris" the teacher said rather loudly, "I would appreciate it if you came back here and introduced yourself!"

" look, ms. Whatever your name is" Diana began "I don't want to 'introduced myself' so you should just go back to your stupid lesson and i'll go back to pretending to listen to you." and with that she stuck headphones in her ears and smirked at the flabbergasted teacher. "huh" I thought "looks like the new girl might be... interesting..."

**AN: Hey! Thanks for reading! Please review! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. First Encounters

Chapter 2: First Encounters

Drake POV

"so" I said turning towards Diana "Why did you get sent to Coates?"

"Who's asking?" she said in response

"I'm Drake. Drake Merwin." I said. And as I did she gave me a surprised look, that then turned to fear.

"You're Drake Merwin?" She said, totally shocked. She looked fearful for another moment, then regained her composure and said, "Nice to meet you." and with that the bell rang and with one last look back at me, she ran out of the room. As she ran out I grabbed my books and walked to my next class, hoping that I would see Diana again.

Diana POV

I walked towards my next class totally wrapped up in my thoughts. "how could that boy, the boy with the sandy blonde hair and the most beautiful stormy grey eyes, be Drake?" I had heard many bad things about Drake, from almost all the other students and the principle! "But how" I thought in confusion, "Could that boy, who seemed perfectly normal, be the infamous sadist that all of Coates Academy fears? I ought to stay away from him." and with that revelation, not knowing how impossible that would be, I walked into my next class. As I surveyed the class room I saw a empty seat in the back, next to a blonde kid with his head on the desk. I went and sat down next to the kid. "Hey" I said, "what's your name?" He looked up and smiled a shark like smile.

"Why hello, Diana. We meet again." And I realized I had chosen the worst possible desk in the class room, because I was looking into the face of none other than Drake Merwin.


	3. Fancy

Chapter 3: Fancy

Drake POV

I looked up to see who was talking to me and found myself face to face with Diana.

"Why hello, Diana. We meet again." I said.

Diana looked like she was scared out of her mind.

"Why so frightened, Diana?"I said drawing her name out and smiling one of my signature shark smiles. " I have to admit, even though I fancy her, it's still fun to scare her!" I thought as I continued to watch her expression. "Wait! fancy? Where did that come from? I don't fancy anyone!" I thought, outraged with myself for even thinking that I could fancy someone. I'm Drake Merwin! The most feared person at Coates! I don't 'fancy' people, do I?

Diana POV

Drake was staring at me with that shark smile plastered on his face and said, "Why so frightened Diana?"

I was like a deer in the headlights, I couldn't get myself to talk, or move for that matter! "Pull yourself together Diana!" I thought.

I pulled in a shaky breath and said "No reason, Drakie." putting as much sarcasm as I could manage into my rendition of his name.

"Diana, Diana, Diana" he said shaking his head at me, " I don't appreciate that nickname" he growled out. Then, so fast I couldn't even register it was happening, he raised his hand and slapped me rendering me unconscious.


	4. Enter Caine

Chapter 4: Enter Caine

Drake POV

I sat alone in the cafeteria. Diana hadn't been back in class after I slapped her. Not that I noticed, much. When the cafeteria went silent I looked up to see what was happening. Turns out, we had another new kid, a boy this time. "Great, another new kid." I thought. He had dark hair and dark eyes, much like Diana. The new kid surveyed the room, saw me and smiled, quickly like he didn't want it to be noticed.

When he finally got over to me he sat down and said,"ah, you must be the infamous Drake Merwin." He extended his hand to me and I just stared at him.

"I am." I replied envisioning strangling him in my head. It was hate at first sight.

"My name is Caine Soren. And you, my friend, could be useful." He said dropping his hand when he realized I wasn't going to shake it.

Diana POV

I was laying down in the nurses office, my face still ached, and was swollen where Drake had slapped me. "Damn" I thought "that boys strong!" I had been in the nurses office for an hour now, most of the hour was spend with my unconscious though. I started to think about drake. "How can I feel any affection for him? He SLAPPED me! But somehow I do..." and with that thought I slid back into la la land, the pain from my face becoming to much.

**AN:Thanks for whoever has read this far! This is really fun to write and i hope it's fun to read! R&R please!**


	5. Roomies

Chapter 5: Roomies

Drake POV

I was sitting in my room playing with my knives, which strictly speaking I wasn't supposed to have. I was lucky, I didn't have to share with anyone else. "Geez, two people got up in businesses today. That hasn't happened in months! Everyone is to scared to mess with me..." My thinking got cut off by a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it and it was that stupid kid from lunch, Caine I think.

"What do you want?" I growled at him

"Why hello, Drake! I'm your new roommate!" Caine said cheerfully. I took a step back and slammed the door in his face. After a moment of deliberation I opened the door again and looked at Caine.

"Alright, come on in." I said putting on my shark smile.

"Thanks, you know it's rather rude to slam the door in someones face!" he said walking into my room.

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed into the wall.

"you know, I don't give a shit about what's rude and what's not." I said and then, just to prove my point, I punched him in the nose, dropped him to the floor and walked out of the room.

But before I did I looked back over my shoulder and said, "you may want to go to the nurse and, while your at it, find a new roommate."

Diana POV

I stood in front of my room, which I was to share with another girl. "What's my roommates name?" I thought. I opened the door and entered my room. It was small, and pretty basic. It had the necessities, a dresser, two beds, and a bathroom.

"OMG!" I heard someone squeal. "You must be my new roomie! I'm Brianna!" "ah, so that's her name." I thought. I turned towards the source of the squeal.

"Roomie?" I said with a smirk, "Seriously, how old are you? Like 12?"

"Actually" she said blushing a bright pink, "I'm 11"

"This is going to be a long year" I said groaning.

**AN: Hey! Thanks so much goneismyfav1 for your reviews and help! Also i hope anyone who is reading this story is enjoying it! please R&R!**


	6. Computer Breeze

Chapter 6: Computer Breeze

Computer Jack POV

I was walking towards the library when I heard a a loud banging from one of the dorm rooms. "What was that?" I thought. I wanted to keep walking but I couldn't, "what if they need my help? Not that I could offer much help, but I could try." I thought. The door to the room opened and out walked Drake Merwin.

He looked over his shoulder and said, "you may want to go to the nurse and, while your at it, find a new roommate."

Drake didn't notice me when he walked out, so I ran in to help whoever had just been beat up. It was the new kid, Caine.

"Caine?" I gasped in shock, "What are you doing in Drake's room?"

Cain looked at me and said, quite calmly for someone who had just been beat up, "Ah, Jack. Please help my get to the nurses office. And to answer your question, I'm his new roommate." And with that he passed out, leaving me drag him to the nurse.

Brianna POV

I walked out of my room miffed with Diana, "How could she be so rude to me!?" I thought "I only wanted to be friends!" I stopped walking when I saw Computer Jack trying to drag the new kid, I think his name was Caine, down the hall. Caine seemed to be unconscious.

"Hey! Want some help?" I called out to Jack jogging down the hall to help him.

"Sure" he replied obviously struggling with the task of carrying Caine, "What's your name?"

"My name is Brianna" I said "it's nice to meet you" I picked up Caine's other arm and together me and Jack dragged Caine down to the nurse.

**AN: Hey! so no drake or diana this chapter, i wanted to add in some new characters, hope you liked it! R&R please!**


	7. Games

Chapter 7:Games

Diana POV

I was a little nervous when I walked into my first class of the day, this was the first time I would see Drake since he slapped me. "He had better apologize." I thought. Then, smirking to myself I thought "Drake? Apologizing? Please, I would love to see that." I composed myself before entering the room. As I entered I headed straight towards the back, where I knew Drake would be.

"You idiot!" I yelled at him, "Why would you slap me?"

He looked up and said, "Because it was fun! And you were annoying me!" I just sat down in my seat and decided to ignore him.

Drake POV

"That girl" I thought looking over at Diana "has some spunk! Most people would be to afraid to even talk to me, rightfully so. I guess I just have to figure out a way to make her scared as well, and I think I know just what to do."

I leaned over to Diana and said, "Hey, Diana. I'm sorry for slapping you."

She looked at me like I was crazy and said, "Are you apologizing Merwin?"

"Yeah, Ladris, I am. Got a problem with that?" I said smiling a shark smile back at her.

She leaned in close to me and whispered in my ear, "I don't know what your game is, Merwin, but bring it on." Then the bell rang, she kissed me on the cheek, stood, and walked very calmly out of the classroom. But I knew she was scared, because a game with me is dangerous, and she knows it.


	8. 4 Bars

Chapter 8: 4 Bars

Diana POV

"Drake is playing a game, well I can play to!" I thought as I walked calmly out of the classroom but as soon as I got to the door I started to run, I was scared, very scared. "This is dangerous, all his games are. I just have to know how to win."

My thinking was interrupted by someone calling "Diana, Hey. Can I talk to you?"

Caine POV

I watched as Diana walked out of the classroom, she acted calm but she was visibly scared. As soon as she got to the door she sprinted away. I got up and ran after her, this was the perfect opportunity to gain her trust, and perhaps affection.

"Diana, hey. Can I talk to you?" I said when I caught up to her.

"Who are you?" she said when she turned around.

"I'm Caine Soren." I said offering my hand and my most charismatic smile.

When she took my hand she gasped.

"Diana, are you okay?" I said concerned.

She gave me a puzzled look then said, "Um, yeah. I gotta go. See you around." and with one last puzzled look behind her she ran away.

Diana POV

As I ran away I could only think one thing, 4 bars.

**AN: Hey! Thanks for reading! please review!**


	9. Power

Chapter 9: Power

Caine POV

My first interaction with Diana didn't quite go to plan. I stormed angrily into my room, I still shared with Drake as there were no other rooms available. I was so frustrated that I started to swing my arms around, yes I know thats childish, but then the strangest thing happened. I had moved things.

"What the heck?" I said staring around the room.

Books were all over the floor, clothing was scattered around, even the beds had moved! I stared bewildered at my hands, then I held my hands straight out and pointed at one of the books. I concentrated then the book began to float. "Okay then." I thought, "I have powers."

Drake POV

I was standing in the door way of my room staring at Caine, who seemed to be moving things without touching them.

"So what are you then?" I said startling Caine who turned to look at me with a fearful look in his eye, "A superhero?"

The fear suddenly went away and instead was replaced with a malicious glint, "More like the Villain." he said.

Suddenly I went flying across the room and slammed into the wall, I immediately turned around ready for a fight when suddenly I felt a weight pushing me to my knees.

"Bow down to the new leader of Coates." Caine said, smirking at me.

**AN: Yay! Caine! Please R&R!**


	10. Girlfriend

Chapter 10: Girlfriend

Diana POV

I was running down the halls. I had woken up late and was almost late for class! I wasn't looking where I was going and ran into someone and fell to the ground.

"Hey! Watch where your going! I could have gotten..." I yelled at them, trailing off when I realized who it was.

"Why hello there Diana." Drake said.

I scrambled away from him and jumped up to my feet and started to run away, but he caught up easily. He grabbed me and slammed me into the wall.

"Where are you trying to go?" Drake said, his face about a half an inch away from mine.

"No where, Drakie." I said in response.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Ok, Diana. Here's the game. Your going to be my 'girlfriend' first one to break the charade losses."

"What happens if I lose?" I whispered back.

"I think you can imagine." he said in response.

"And if I win?" I question

"Your choice, but you won't win." He said letting me go. "I'll see you later, Darling." He smiled a shark smile then walked away.

I sunk down to my knees and held my head in my hands.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I whispered.


	11. Sobbing

Chapter 11: Sobbing

Diana POV

I was shaky as I walked up to my room. I knew I was playing a dangerous game, trying to mess with Drake. The weight of my situation came crashing down on me and I crumpled to the floor, not even making it to my room. I started to cry. Really cry, full on snot running down my face, eyes red, and screaming, crying. I was scared. I was alone, and I knew no one could help me.

Caine POV

I was sitting on my bed, making things fly around the room, when I heard the crying, and the screaming for that matter. I opened the door to see who was making the ruckus. My angry remarks flew from my mind when I saw that it was Diana.

"Diana" I said crouching down next to her, "are you ok?"

She just kept her head in her hands and continued to sob. I reached down and picked her up and brought her into my room and laid her down on my bed.

"Diana, you need to tell me what happened." I said, looking at her worriedly.

Her sobbing got quieter and quieter until it finally stopped.

She looked up and said "I really can't tell you what's going on." and started to move towards the door.

"Hey!" I said, "You can't leave yet!"

She stopped and turned towards me. "oh yeah? And why is that?" She said with as much sarcasm as she could muster at the moment, which wasn't very much.

I took a moment to think, why couldn't she leave? I could make her stay, I had the power, but I wasn't ready to tell her about my powers yet. Then I got it.

"Because, you enjoy my company." I said.

"Oh really? I'm not to sure about that. Besides, I barely know you." she said, smirking, but she sat back down anyways.

I smiled, I knew she would stay.

"So, tell me what happened." I said.

"Drake." she said, "I'm stuck playing a dangerous game with him, Caine."

I was surprised that she used my name.

"He is going to win, and i'm gonna lose. And I...I don't know why i'm telling you this." she continued, looking startled when she said the last part. She got up and walked out of the room.

I just sat there, thinking about her, my dark haired beauty. I hadn't even heard a word she said.


	12. Game Time

Chapter 12: Game Time

Diana POV

I woke up the next morning to a loud banging on my door. I got up and angrily slammed open the door, snarling "WHAT?" as I did.

"Good morning to you too, princess." Drake said, stepping into my room and closing the door behind him. "Shoot." I thought. I had forgotten all about our little 'game' as I slept last night.

"Oh hey, Drakie, good morning." I said.

"You better get dressed, breakfast starts in 20 minutes." He said. He walked over to my bed and sat down, watching me.

"You shouldn't be in here." I said.

"Oh?" He said. "And why is that?"

"Because i'm going to get changed!" I exclaimed.

"I think," he started, "That since i'm your 'boyfriend' I get to be in here." He looked at me, waiting for me to protest, and therefore lose the game.

"UGH! Whatever!" I said. I grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom. I took my time getting changed, I knew that today was going to be a long day.

Drake POV

Diana was taking forever getting changed, she had been in there for about 15 minutes!

"DIANA! GET YOUR BUT OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" I screamed.

"GIVE ME A MINUTE!" She yelled back. Five minutes later the door swung open. I grabbed her and slammed her into the wall.

"Listen," I said, "You need to start respecting me, or things are going to get really nasty, princess." Then, I kissed her. Not a slow, romantic, kiss, a fiery, demanding, dominating kiss. "Lets go get breakfast." I said gruffly, and for once Diana didn't say a word.

**AN: Hey! Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	13. Pet

Chapter 13: Pet

Diana POV

The dining hall went silent as Drake and I walked in. Drake pulled me to a table and pushed me onto a chair.

"Stay here, don't move, don't talk to anyone." He said.

He went get us breakfast, and as soon as he left my side Penny came over. Penny was a strange girl, no one really liked her, she was always trying to freak people out.

"So, your dating Drake now." She said.

"I don't think dating is what I would call it." I mumbled.

"DIANA!" I heard someone yell.

I turned towards the call and saw a furious Drake.

"Uh oh." I said under my breath.

Drake POV

I had started to walk back over to Diana when I saw that she was talking to Penny. I was furious."Didn't I JUST tell her not to talk to anyone?" I thought.

"DIANA!" I yelled, stalking over to where her and Penny were.

"Unless you have a death wish, I suggest you get lost." I heard Diana murmur to Penny.

"Diana, didn't I just tell you not to talk to anyone?" I asked in a malicious voice.

"Yes, you did." She said, she smirked at me.

"What are you smirking at?" I growled, she had no idea how close I was to breaking her pretty little face.

"You." She replied.

"And why is that?" I spat out.

"Because, I'm your girlfriend, not your pet. I don't have to do what you say, and you can't beat me up, because of our little 'game'." She said the last words in a mocking tone, then turned and walked away.

**AN:Hey! Thanks for reading! Please Review**


	14. Winner

Chapter 14: Winner

Drake POV

I was furious as Diana walked out of the dining hall.

"What are you looking at?" I yelled at the kids who were staring at me as soon as Diana left. I stormed out of the dining hall, looking for Diana. I found her walking down the hall right outside of the dining hall.

"Ladris," I yelled at Diana, "come here!" She took one look at me and started running.

"Shit." I mumbled under my breath, as I started to run after her. I was much faster than her, and caught up easily. I grabbed her and slammed her into the wall, that seemed to be happening a lot today.

"Did you seriously think you could run from me, Princess?" I asked, my voice cold.

"You can't hit me, Merwin. Remember our game?" She said, smirking at me.

Just then I heard a group of girls enter the hall way. It was a semi-popular group, it had Brianna, Taylor, and a couple other girls.

"Diana," Brianna said, "I didn't know you and Drake were dating!"

"What makes you think were dating?" Diana said.

"Well, aren't you guys in the middle of making out?" Brianna said. I realized that's how this must look. We were both breathing hard and were flushed.

"DRAKE MERWIN IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Diana yelled. "AND WE WERE NOT MAKING OUT!"

"Whatever." Brianna said, her and her group walking away.

"Guess what Princess?" I said, smiling a shark smile at Diana.

"What?" Diana snapped back.

"I just won our game." I said with a smile. "Enjoy you last night of freedom, I take my reward tomorrow." I let go of her and walked away, planning what I was going to do tomorrow and every day after that.

Diana POV

"Stupid Diana," I thought, "you're so stupid." I was walking back to my room, completely unaware of my surroundings. I had lost the game. I was at Drake's mercy. I was doomed. I was screwed, wasn't I?

**AN: Hey! Hoped you liked the chapter! Please review! **


	15. Reward

**AN: Hey! just thought i should warn you that this chapter has some violence! Please R&R!**

Chapter 15: Reward

Diana POV

For the second day in a row I awoke to a loud banging at the door. I sighed and opened it, knowing Drake would find a way in anyways.

"Good Morning Princess, sleep well?" He said as he slid through the door, a shark smile playing out on his face.

"What do you want, Merwin?" I said.

"I've come collect my reward." He said.

He pulled out a knife, and I screamed in terror. "No, No, No, we can't have you screaming." He said chuckling.

He pulled out duct tape and taped my mouth shut. I tried to scream again, but it came out muffled. I tried to punch Drake and he caught my hand easily.

"Aw, Princess, you actually thought you could hit me?" He said, his voice cold, then he punched me in the face. I let out a muffled scream and he laughed. He flipped me onto my stomach and pulled up my shirt. I felt a sharp object press against my back.

"I think," He whispered into my ear, his voice cold and malicious, "we should tell everyone you mine. How about I carve property of Drake Merwin into your back?" I let out a whimper, and that's all Drake needed. He started to press the knife into my back, then I heard a voice from the hallway.

"Who is that? And what are you doing to her, Drake?" I heard Caine say.

Drake POV

I snarled when I saw Caine in the door way.

"Go away, this is none of your business. Just claiming a reward." I said, hiding Diana behind me.

"Who is it, Drake." Caine said.

"No one, Soren. Now leave, we're having so much fun." I said. Behind me Diana let out a muffled scream, probably trying to get Caine's attention. "Shut it Ladris!" I yelled turning towards Diana. All of a sudden I couldn't move.

Caine POV

"That little jerk." I thought. I stopped him turning to Diana.

"DON"T YOU EVER TOUCH DIANA AGAIN!" I screamed, as I threw Drake at the wall.

I walked over to Diana and softly grabbed her arm. She whimpered and looked at me with fearful eyes.

"It's okay," I said soothingly, "I'm not going to hurt you."

I picked her up and carried her to the nurses office. When we got there Nurse Temple looked at Diana, who was bruised and bloody, in shock and said, "What happened?"

"Nothing that I couldn't take care of." I said smoothly. Nurse Temple looked at me, obviously worried.

"Okay, well, she's pretty beat up. It would be best to keep her here over night." She said.

"Alright," I said, as I sat down on the chair next to Diana's bed, "I'll stay here with her."

I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	16. Unfinished Business

Chapter 16: Unfinished Business

Diana POV

I woke with a groan, my body felt like it had been run over by a truck. My head felt foggy, and I couldn't remember where I was.

"Oh! You're up!" I heard someone say.

As my head cleared I looked around the room, I was in the nurses office. I looked towards who had spoken, it was Caine. "What is he doing here?" I thought

"What...what happened? Why are you here? How did I get here?" I asked in a groggy voice.

"Drake happened," Caine said, visibly mad when he said Drake's name, "I carried you here, and as for why i'm here I had to make sure you were ok."

Memories of last night came flooding back, I whimpered in fear.

"Hey, it's okay." Caine said. "Drake isn't going to hurt you anymore."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked Caine.

"Because. Just trust me. I'll show you when your all better." He said.

"I'm better now." I said as I sat up.

Caine looked at me with a wary eye then said, "Alright, lets go."

Caine POV

I took Diana to the library, as it was almost always empty. Except, of course, this time. It was that scrawny nerd, Jack, that had dragged me to the nurses a week ago. He was so absorbed in what he was doing on the computer that he didn't even notice us come in.

"Jack, how nice to see you!" I said, all charm.

Jack looked up, startled, and said, "C-Caine, hi. What are you doing here?"

"Me and Diana need a private space for a few minutes, would you mind clearing out?" I said.

"Um, well yeah I would mind. I'm actually kinda in the middle of something."

"Jack, that wasn't a question. Either you clear out now, or i'll make you clear out." I said, my voice no longer charismatic but instead dangerous.

"Oh, alright. I'll just leave now..." Jack said as he scurried out of the room.

"Well, aren't you just so nice." Diana said, smirking at me. "Now, what were you going to show me?"

"This" I said. I picked up the table in the middle of the library.

"What the heck!?" Diana said.

"It's pretty cool right?" I said, as I put the table down.

"I suppose." She said. She was trying to act indifferent, but I knew otherwise.

"I have powers, And I will protect you, Drake won't ever hurt you again." I said, looking at Diana lovingly.

Jack POV

I was wandering around the school until I could go back to the library. "I hope my program won't time out." I thought. Then I ran into someone. I looked up to the angry face of Drake Merwin.

"Have you seen Diana?" He growled out.

"Y-Yeah, I have." I squeaked.

"Where?" Drake growled.

"In the library." I said, then after a moments hesitation a said, "Why?"

Drake started to walk away then said,"Me and Diana have some...unfinished business."

**AN: Hey! Thanks for reading, Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	17. One Hour

Chapter 17: One Hour

Diana POV

I looked towards the door to the library as it swung open suddenly.

"Diana, ready for round two?" Drake said, grinning a sadistic smile.

"Drake, don't you ever touch her again!" Caine said in response.

"_Why does Caine care so much?_" I thought.

"This isn't your business, Soren." Drake snarled. He stalked over to me and grabbed a my hair, jerking my head back. "Listen, Princess, tell your guard dog to back down or we will have some serious trouble, and I don't think you want any trouble. Right, Princess?"

"No, No trouble, Drakie." I said, smirking when i said my rendition of his name.

"THAT'S IT YOU BITCH!" Drake screamed.

He punched me in the stomach, then in the jaw. I fell to the floor.

"I said don't touch her!" Caine snarled, then Drake started to float into the air.

"Caine," I said, "don't."

He looked at me in shock. "Don't what?" He asked.

"Don't hurt him. This isn't your battle, Caine." I said. I stood up and then said, "Put him down, now, Caine."

Caine, with a look of shock, put Drake down.

"Look Drake," I began, "You won, fair and square, so you get your reward."

"What his reward?" Caine said, interrupting me.

"Me." I said in response.

"You get one hour, Drake." I said with a sigh.

Drake walked over to me and roughly grabbed my arm, dragging me out of the room.

"_I am so going to regret this._" I thought as he did.

Drake POV

I dragged Diana down the hall towards my dorm room.

"We have so much to do, and so little time to do it, Princess." I said.

Oh the things I would do to the dark haired beauty. In the end she will be begging for me to stop. We arrived at my dorm and I sat Diana down and grabbed a knife from my dresser.

"They let you have knives in school?" Diana said, raising a eyebrow.

"Shut it." I snapped back.

"No, I don't think I will." Diana said.

"Oh really? You don't think you will? I know you will Princess. You will, or you'll regret it."

"No, you're going to hurt me anyways, why not talk?" Diana responded.

I responded by slapping her, then punching her in the jaw, for the second time of the day.

"Fuck." Diana breathed out.

"Ah ah ah, no swearing, Princess." I said.

"Fuck you." Diana said.

I chuckled in response, "I would love to, but I'm to busy enjoying your pain." I said.

**AN:Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	18. Run

Chapter 18: Run

Diana POV

It had been three days since Drake got his 'reward'. I was in the nurse temples office for two of them, I had a concussion and numerous cuts that needed stitches, but surprisingly Drake hadn't broken anything. Caine was acting like it was the end of the world though.

"He hurt you! How can you say you don't want me to hurt him?!" Caine was ranting.

"Just don't, he won fair and square and that was his reward, deal with it." I interrupted.

"But, I can't just not do anything." Caine started whining.

"You know what Caine," I said, suddenly furious, "what happens between me and Drake is none of your business! So just fuck off." I turned my back on a surprised looking Caine and stormed out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Caine called after me.

"I'm going to find Drake." I shouted back.

Suddenly I was frozen in place. I looked over at Caine and said, "Let me go, Caine."

"No." Caine said, jutting out his lower lip like a pouty child. "I don't want you to go see Drake."

"I don't care what you want, Soren, let me go." I said.

"Fine," Caine said, his voice turning from friendly and kind to cold and malicious, "but when he hurts you again, don't come running to me, I won't help you." And with that he released me and walked away.

Drake POV

"Hey, Merwin, get over here!" I heard Diana yell.

I turned around with a smirk, Diana was standing at the edge of the court yard glaring at me.

Diana, beautiful Diana. Who, if I had it my way, would still be lying in pain on the floor of my room. But the little bitch had Caine to protect her.

"How about you come over here, Ladris." I yelled back.

Diana continued to glare at me for a couple seconds then stalked over.

"YOU ARE SUCH A JERK DRAKE! YOU CUT ME! AND HIT ME! AND-"

She was cut off as my hand collided with her cheek. I smiled as a large red spot appeared on Diana's cheek.

"Ladris, I know what I did. It gave me pleasure to wreck your body. To see your blood run down your arms. To see you cry and beg me to stop." I whispered the last part in her ear, then leaned back to see her reaction.

And I certainly got one.

She stared at me, horrified, for a few seconds then said, "You're a creep Drake. A sick, twisted, loser." Then she slapped me.

Diana looked into my eyes for a brief moment then did the logical thing, she ran.

**AN: Hey! Thanks to all who have reviewed! I hope you are enjoying the story! I'm sorry it's short! Just wanted to get something out! Review please!**


	19. Nightmares and Powers

Chapter 19: Nightmares and Powers

Diana POV

I ran sprinted down the hallways of Coates Academy. I could hear footsteps behind me. I let out a terrified squeal as I felt a hand grab my wrist. I was harshly yanked back and spun around.

"Did you seriously think YOU could out run ME?" Drake questioned, leering down at me,"You're weak, Princess. You could never out run me. I will always win."

I woke with a scream. I sat up in my dark bedroom breathing hard. Memories of that day, locked in the shed in the back of Coates, hoping Drake wouldn't come back, and that Caine would find me, had left me with nightmares for weeks. Caine had eventually come looking for me, finding me bloody and broken in the shed, and had rushed me to nurse temples office. I stood and walked to my window.

"Why does this always happen to me?" I questioned to the empty room, "Why do I always end up the victim?"

I sighed and laid down on my bed, even though I knew that sleep wouldn't come.

Brianna POV

I shouted in joy as I ran a victory lap around the track. This had been my nightly ritual, after everyone was asleep I would run around the track, just a couple times, to clear my head. This time though I had decided to bring a stopwatch and see how fast I could actually run.

"Five seconds," I shouted, "One mile in five seconds!" I started to laugh.

"That's right! I'm the boss! I'm…. I'm the Breeze!"

I slowed down to a normal pace as I headed back inside. As I neared the doors I heard a charming voice through the dark, "Very impressive, Brianna, very impressive. Why don't you come with me and we can talk about what you can do."

"Why would I? I have a power, I don't need to do anything you say." I responded.

Suddenly I stopped moving, scratch that, I COULDN'T move.

"You will do exactly as I say," Caine said as he stepped out into the light, "Or you will regret it."

**AN: Hey! Sorry i haven't updated in forever, i was having some computer troubles! Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!**


End file.
